Targeted By My 5 Sons
by AnimeBubblegirl
Summary: What is a parent to do when not one, but all 5 of your sons want you for a lover. When Kuroko's youngest two sons turn twenty, all of his sons start confessing their love for him. He can't help but deny them as he has raised them since they were 4 and they are his kids. But they won't give up so easily.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all those that chose to read this. This is one of the first fanfics that I have ever written. I actually have two other stories I would like to publish so please go easy on me. I'll accept criticism as long as it's valid.**

**Warning : This story contains yaoi, meaning boyxboy. Not only that, there will be a sixsome relationship and lemons. So you have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket. Just borrowing the characters**

_How did I end up in this situation? _Kuroko Tetsuya thought as he surveyed his current position. _Guess I should have figured something was going to happen. The boys were acting strange today. _

_**Earlier that day**_

The day had started off unusual. Kuroko was making breakfast when Akashi and Midorima entered.

"Morning guys. Are you other brothers up or do I need to wake them up again?"

"Good morning Tetsuya. Atsushi and Ryouta are. I think Daiki is still asleep. " Akashi tells him.

"Honestly he should be old enough to wake himself up." Midorima says.

Giving a small smile, Kuroko says, "I seem to recall having to wake a certain someone up last week. " Then Midorima starts stuttering that he could've woken up without his help.

"Just teasing. Anyway make sure you all make it home on time so we can celebrate Kise's and Aomine's birthday." Kuroko tells Midorima, just as Kise and Murasakibara enter the kitchen.

"Morning Kurokocchi!" yelled Kise as he hugs Kuroko.

"Kuro-chin, good morning." Murasakibara says as he yawns.

"Morning boys. Happy birthday, Kise-kun. Breakfast is ready. Please leave enough for Daiki to eat. I'm going to go wake him" the pale blue haired adult says as he takes off his apron and leave. Not aware of the silent exchange between his sons.

Reaching Aomine's room, Kuroko knocks on the door before entering. Looking around he sees a head of blue peeking out of the blankets.

"Aomine-kun time to get up. Otherwise you'll be late and won't be able to eat breakfast. " However, the figure didn't move.

Sighing, Kuroko reaches his hand out to shake him, but his hand is grabbed. Then he's yanked hard and pinned beneath an awake Aomine.

"Good morning Aomine-kun. Happy birthday. " unconcerned about being underneath the younger.

"Thanks Tetsu. I have something I want to say. " taking a deep breath he continues. "I'm in love with you. Become mine."

"Please don't talk nonsense. And can you please get off."

"It's not nonsense. I really-" before he could finish there was a knock on the door.

"Daiki hurry up. We don't want to be late." The voice sounded like Akashi's.

"Here I come." Aomine yells and then looks back at the man beneath him. Leaning in so that he's next to his ear he whispers "Our talk isn't over yet Tetsu." Then he bites the ear and gets up.

_What just happened? _though Kurko as he holds his ear, a faint blush on his cheek.

It was noon when Midorima came home.

"You're early. Were you classes cut short?" The small adult asks.

"Yes, but only for one of my classes. I have to be back at 2:30." was the reply.

"Then Midorima-kun, can you keep me company? " Kuroko ask as he pats the seat next to him.

"I guess I can if you insist. Oha-Asa did say keeping an Aquarius company may create an interesting opportunity."

"I see." _I wonder what kind of opportunity I'll be making. _

As Midorima walks over to the couch, the two start discussing about the celebration for later. Midorima said he got them each their lucky item, which happened to be a small, stuffed panda. One was yellow and one was a dark blue.

"Cute. I'm sure they'll appreciate it. " looking at the clock Kuroko says," Looks like it's time for you to leave if you want to make it on time".

"So it seems. Before I leave I have something I must tell you." Making sure he had Kuroko's full attention he continues. " Kuroko Tetsuya, I like you. Romantically. Thank you for listening, I be off now." He exclaims and before Kuroko could respond, Midorima kisses the top of his head then rushes to leave.

_Both him and Aomine. Just what is going on. _

It was around 4 o'clock when Kuroko left the house to get ingredients to finish dinner and the cake. While returning home he hears someone calling his name.

"It is you Kurokocchi. What are you doing here? "Kuroko finally spots were he heard the voice and saw it was Kise. The blond was wearing a pair of glasses and a beanie.

"Hello Kise-kun. I'm on my way home now. Care to walk back with me?"

"I'd love to but the studio just called asking for me. Don't worry though, I'll be back for the celebration." Kise responds.

"That's too bad. Well I'll see when you get back. Be safe." Kuroko turns, getting ready to leave.

"Oh Kurokocchi I almost forgot something." As Kuroko turns to look back at him, Kise bends down and kisses him on the nose. "I love you, Kurokocchi. See you later."

Kuroko's normally emotionless face was gone, replaced by a dumbfounded expression. _Kise too? Is this some sort of phase that they missed as kids? Well it's better not to dwell on it too much. _With a sigh, Kuroko returns to his walk home.

By the time he returns it's 5 o'clock. Passing through the living room he sees Murasakibara. _He's not going to suddenly confess to me too is he?_

"Hello Murasakibara-kun. Do you know if the others are back yet?

"Mido-chin and Mine-chin are both in their rooms and Aka-chin and Ki-chin aren't here yet. Ne~ Kuro-chin, do you need help with dinner?"

"I would appreciate the help. I just need to cut up these vegetables and put them in with the rest of the stew. Then I can get started on the cake."

Kuroko and Murasakibara get started cutting up the vegetables making small talk about Murasakibara school and Kuroko's job. _Nothing strange has happened. Maybe those three were confused. _After cutting the vegetables and putting it in the pot the two move on preparing the cake.

Putting the ingredients into the bowl, Kuroko starts mixing them together. When he finishes that he starts getting things ready to make the cream

"Murasakibara-kun could you preheat the oven for me?

"Ok" moving, he turns the oven on then walks over to stand behind Kuroko. Bending down ge ask," Kuro-chin can i taste some?"

Shaking his head he grabs a small spoon and hands it to the taller boy. Grabbing the spoon, Murasakibara eats the cream with a content face. Looking back at Kuroko, he notices that there is some on his face.

"Kuro-chin has some of it on his face. I'll get it." He bends down and licks it off the smaller's cheek, close to his mouth. Standing straight up,he says "Kuro-chin made the cream taste sweeter."

Cheeks faintly red, Kuroko says" Murasakibara, why did you do that?"

" Kuro-chin had cream on his face so I cleaned it off," was the reply.

"You could have used a towel." Kuroko counters.

"That would have been a waste. Plus I wanted to taste Kuro-chin."

"Why would you-"

"Because I like you Kuro-chin."

Before Kuroko could say anything else, Kise bursts into the kitchen.

"Kurokocchi I'm back!" he yells and hugs the powder blue haired adult.

"This is getting out of hand. Kise-kun please let me go, Murasakibara-kun please go get Midorima-kun and Aomine-kun and meet me in the living room."

Hearing the annoyed in his tone, kise quickly lets go and Murasakibara calls for his two brothers to come downstairs. Once everyone is downstairs and seated, Kuroko speaks.

"What is wrong with all of you? All of you have been saying that you like me in a romantic way but aren't you all mistaken?"

"Tetsu, none of us are mistaken. We all love you and want to be with you." Aomine states.

"Yeah Kurokocchi, can't you at least think about it before flat out rejecting us?" Kise questions.

"There's nothing to think about. I am your father and you are all my sons. I can't be your lover." Kuroko explains.

"There's no reason why Kuro-chin can't be both." Murasakibara says.

"We're not asking you to change who you are, just to give us a chance. " Midorima adds.

"As I stated already I-" Kuroko begins but is stopped.

"Did something happen while I was away?" A sudden voice interrupts.

**Please review and tell me what you think **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here and please tell me what you think. I had the hardest time writing the lemon so don't trash me on it too much since it's my first time writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**

"As if you don't know Akashi-kun. This entire thing seems too organized to be a coincidence." Kuroko states looking directly at newcomer.

"Keen observation Tetsuya. Yes, I did play a small part in this as we all wanted time to confess. And I can easily tell what happened by the looks on everyone's face. So i'm guessing you have rejected them." Akashi says, sounding more like a statement than a question.

"Of course. And if you plan on confessing too the answer is the same. I cannot be your lover. " Kuroko says while crossing his arms.

"Tetsuya let me ask you. Compared to the other guys you have dated, why are we no good?" Akashi questions.

"Wait how do-" Kuroko begins but is interrupted.

"If all of us were strangers trying to get your attention, would you look at us? Could we have you only look at us?" Akashi questions further.

"Look Akashi-kun, even if every one of you were strangers, it would still be morally wrong to have five partners. And I couldn't just pick one and leave the others, it wouldn't be fair. " Kuroko manages to get out.

"Tetsuya, each of us are willing to share and I speak for everyone when I say we don't care what others think or say. So just be ours." Akashi walks up to him and stands directly in front of him.

Leaning forward, he captured Kuroko's face in his hands and kissed him with all the love he could muster. He tried to deepen the kiss but Kuroko tried to push him back. Not having that, Akashi wrapped his arm around Kuroko's waist and bit his lip, making him gasp. Quickly deepening the kiss, Kuroko had no more energy to try to pull away.

Releasing Kuroko, Akashi notices that his legs have gone out. "Atsushi, come get Tetsuya and follow me. The rest of you may follow as well." Looking at each other they all follow the red head to his room.

In the room, Murasakibara sets Kuroko on the bed and takes his shirt off. Then he goes behind him to wrap his arms around the smaller.

Taking a seat next to him, Akashi puts both hands on Kuroko's face and says " Tetsuya, you have no idea how long we've waited. How we've had to restrain ourselves from confessing to you, from touching you like this..." Akashi continued, moving one hand to trail his fingers down Kuroko's chest sensually before kissing him again.

Getting sick of watching and not wanting to be left out, the rest of the brothers find a spot around Kuroko. Murasakibara began to kiss and nibble on Kuroko's neck, leaving marks. Both Kise and Midorima ran their fingers down the toned surface of Kuroko's chest before bringing their mouths to the two nubs in the middle, licking them until they grew hard. Aomine went to pull Kuroko's pants off.

_What is happening? This entire situation is crazy. I need to stop this. _But all the small bluenette could do was moan at the sensations he was feeling.

"Wow Tetsu, you're already this hard? Guess it's time to prep you. Hey move over so I can turn him around. " Aomine teases while Kise and Midorima move.

Kuroko was pulled so that he was flat on his back. A finger edged inside of him, digit spurning him to squirm in fingers began to move further, causing him to moan loudly.

"Well if you're doing that, I'll pleasure Kurokocchi down here"

Kise started out slow, kissing the head, and sucking the tip before bending down and taking half of Kuroko's length in his mouth, sucking hard on it. Kuroko threw back his head and let out a really loud moan.

Kuroko felt a hand turning his head and something press against his lips. Just as his head turned, Aomine's finger found his good spot causing him to open his mouth. Akashi pushed his member into his mouth and began thrusting into his mouth.

"Tetsu, this might hurt a bit. Try to focus on Kise and Akashi alright. "He warned, before thrusting into him, slowly pushing past the tight walls. Kuroko winced out, half in pleasure and half in pain.

"Kuro-chin do you think you can help me out?" Murasakibara ask while grabbing his hand and kissing up and down his arm. Midorima followed his lead, kissing the other arm. Both boys wanted to help take his mind off the pain.

Murasakibara and Midorima then placed their members in Kuroko's hands, guiding the tiny fingers along the shaft. Kuroko could barely move with all of them surrounding him, so the pair grinded into the pale bluenette's hands.

Seeing that the pale bluenette was now preoccupied, Aomine started at a slow pace before speeding up.

Kuroko was in a state of confusion and mortification, which was slowly leaving him as he was pleasured by his sons. He knew this was wrong, his reason was leaving him and that slightly frightened him. The sensations were too much for him.

Aa-mmmm," He whimpered as he came right into his Kise's mouth.

Kise,expecting this, swallowed it all, licking his lips seductively as he got the last few drops. A few moments later, Kuroko felt his mouth start to fill up and Akashi screamed out in pleasure. At the same time, the other three had came as well. Midorima first, then Murasakibara and lastly Aomine, almost one after the other.

"Don't pass out yet Kurokocchi, we still have plans for you." Kise says and the group continues for the rest of the night.

As the nights activities end, the five boys clean up and then find a spot to sit around Kuroko. Kuroko had the blanket wrapped around his body and is staring into space.

"Kuroko are you-" Midorima begins, but is interrupted by Kuroko.

"Why? Why would you do this? Did you think I wouldn't get angry? That I wouldn't feel betrayed?" His voice whispered, but he may as well have yelled for impact it had.

"Tetsu, we didn't mean to make you feel like that. We're sorry that this escalated so quickly but we wanted to claim you as ours. I mean we… well we have absolutely no confidence where you're concerned." Aomine states, slightly guilty.

"Yeah Kuro-chin, we were always worried that someone would take you from us. We agreed to wait till all of us were twenty so you could see us as adults." Murasakibara inputs.

"All of you listen to me. This situation is partially my fault. The way I raised you all made you become dependent on me. I shouldn't have clung to you all so much just because I didn't want to be lonely. I should have let you all be free to choose whatever you and not interfere. I'll forget this incident happened and we can move on from this. "

"Kuroko, you're not at fault and we don't want you to forget. Regardless of how you raised us, we still would have gained feelings for you." Midorima

"Shintarou is right. Tetsuya, you've shown us love when no one else wanted us. You took us in when our parents and relatives wanted nothing to do with any of us. How could we not fall for you. And before you say it, we are not mistaken in our love." Akashi states, his tone resolute.

"But I am your parent. Am I the only one that thought we were a family?" Kuroko asks. You could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Of course not Kurokocchi. We are a family and that won't change. But we want you to look at us as more than your kids. All we want is a chance." Kise says, trying to explain.

Looking around, Kuroko sighs and says, "I'm too soft on you guys. Stop making such pained expressions as if you're expecting me to disown you or something. I'm angry but you all are still important to me. Let me think on it and I'll give you my decision at the end of the week."

Unwrapping the blanket and laying down Kuroko remarks "But right now I'm sleepy now. We'll talk about what happened tomorrow. Good night everyone. "

"Night Kuroko. We love you." All five say as Kuroko drifts to sleep.

**I know that that escalated quickly and it was a lazy lemon but that's what I came up with. It'll slow down in the next chapter hopefully. And please read and review this story and my other story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for those that chose to continue to read this after the trainwreck of my last chapter. I have more drama on the way so please stay tuned. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**

**Texting=bold/underlined **

The next day, Kuroko woke up to realize that he wasn't in his own bed. _So it wasn't a dream after all_. Looking around he noticed he was alone. _Wonder what time it is._

Sitting up, Kuroko tried to sit up but found himself falling back down. _Guess it's not a good idea to be moving around. _

"Well you're up earlier than I was expecting. How do you feel Tetsuya?" A voice asks.

"I can't move. Hey, what time is it?" Kuroko replies.

"Considering you went a round with each of us it's not surprising. And it's a bit after 1." Akashi provides.

"Wait why didn't you wake me. I had a shift today. I told Aida-san that I'd come in early to help with preparations." Kuroko exclaims, wanting to sit up but thought better of it.

"Kurokocchi don't worry, we already notified Aida-san that you were going to be unable to come in due to a cold. She said she understood and told you take all the time you need." Kise says walking in the room before the others follow in.

"But I still need to go prepare for my next job at Himuro-kun's shop." Kuroko protests.

"Tetsu stop being stubborn. Just rest. Himuro was also told that you were sick." Aomine argues, seeing the smaller trying to get off the bed, despite his obvious discomfort.

"Kuro-chin I made you some food. It's a bacon-n-cheese omelet. And you have some fruit slices and vanilla flavored milk." Murasakibara says while holding a tray of food.

"I'm not worried or anything but after eating you should try soaking in some warm water. And here is your lucky. It a heating pad. I'll apply it for you." Midorima says while moving to put the pad on.

"Thank you Midorima-kun." Kuroko thanks him.

"Sorry to leave you after putting you in this state but we have to go. Not to mention that you have company. So we'll leave you be and we're going to be back a bit late."

The boys leave and Kagami comes in to sit at the foot of the bed.

"Hey Kuroko, how ya doin'? Heard from Tatsuya that you were sick. I brought some soup." Kagami says with a hint of concern.

"I'm not sick Kagami-kun. My body is just sore. I'll apologize to Himuro-kun when I can move." Kuroko says, telling the truth.

"Wait, but he told me that you had a high fever and that it would take a few days to recover. What gives?" Kagami asks confused.

"To make a long story short I got attacked-" The smaller says, but is interrupted by a loud outburst.

"THE HELL! Tell me whose ass I need to kick. Actually now that I think about it, I'd be surprised if there was anything left after if your kids found out. "

"Umm Kagami-kun, it's not that kind of attack. The boys kind of confessed to me yesterday and some things happened.

"WAIT, WHAT!? Tell me what exactly happened. " Kagami exclaims.

Kuroko gave him a run through of the events that transpired. He told him of the confessions, how he rejected them, and conversation he had with them to think about their confession. He was as vague as possible about what they did to him though.

"Ok, was not expecting that. I figured that Aomine and Akashi held feelings for you but I didn't think they all did." Kagami was shocked at what his friend had dealt with yesterday.

"It's my fault that things turned out like that. Maybe if I had raised them differently, this wouldn't have happened. If I hadn't relied on them so much in the name of family or interfered so much with their lives."

Kagami didn't like hearing the dejected tone Kuroko was using. Not knowing what else to do he chops the smaller on the head.

"Dumbass, none of this is your what you told me, you saved them from not only being separated but also being shipped to some orphanage. And it's not like you can force someone's feelings to change into something else. That's all up to those kids. So stop with the dejected look. Go back to being blank faced." Kagami says, trying to cheer Kuroko up.

"Thanks Kagami-kun. That was pretty insightful for you" Kuroko says, his tone lighter.

After a minute, Kuroko remembers a question he wanted to ask, "That reminds me. Kagami-kun, Can you tell me exactly how Akashi-kun knew that I liked guys? I never dated since adopting them and the only one that could have told him anything about it was you since you're the only one of my friends that he knows went to school with me."

"Hehe, yeah my bad. Him and Aomine kinda cornered me at work. In my defense though, I was threatened with decapitation by scissors by Akashi." Kagami defended.

"You know, Akashi-kun wouldn't have actually used scissors on you." Kuroko said.

"Kuroko, you do realize that he cut my face with a pair of safety scissors when you first introduced me to your little monsters? I repeat, SAFETY SCISSORS. And all I did was introduce myself. " Kagami says trying to validate his defense.

"Kagami-kun, he was nine and you were a stranger to him. He warmed up to you eventually. Now back to the topic, what did you tell them?" Kuro said, not letting Kagami off the hook yet.

"Well, I told them about Haizaki, Ogiwara, and me. Though I didn't tell them the whole story with Haizaki." Kagami answered. "They looked ready to kill me though, before I said we only dated for about a week, and then broke up because it was so awkward. " .

"Hmm, well it was a weird week for us. It was almost comical how everything went. " Kuroko says reminiscing.

"Hey! It wasn't that bad. And anyway,why are we even talking about this. You just had sex with your kids. I'm not judging or anything but do you know what you're gonna do about this?" Kagami defends, and wanting to move away from the topic.

"I don't know. I still feel like this will tear our family apart. Not only that people will talk" Kuroko explains, his voice even quieter than usual once again. "I know I told them I'd think it over and give them an answer but it's difficult. I know that I should reject them but they gave me such heartfelt confessions. I'd feel bad for them."

The room was silent as both boys thought of something to say.

"Arrrgh, all this thinking hurts. All I know is, despite what they did, I know that they care for you. Almost to the point of obsession. So don't base your decision on what others think but how you feel. " Kagami offers.

"I know and thank you for your advice." Kuroko says before saying " I'm shocked that Kagami-kun said something descent twice today. "

"Kuroko, you bastard, you don't gotta say it like that." Kagami said, but there was no anger in his voice. "Anyway let's talk about something else. I'm getting creeped out talking about your sex life."

For the rest of that evening, the two talked about how theirs jobs were going, and about going to the court to play basketball for old times sake. It was around seven when Kagami decided it was time for him to leave.

"I'm headin' out. Get better soon and I'm comin' back tomorrow." Kagami says getting up.

"I still need to soak for a bit, and after that I'm going back to sleep. And Kagami-kun, thank you for listening to me and not judging me." Kuroko says sounding appreciative, while also giving him a small smile

"I'm happy that you confided in me. And I would never judge you for whatever you choose to do. Although I will tell you if you're being stupid." Kagami states, returning the smile.

He waves and goes out the door and closes it. Out of Kuroko's line of sight, Kagami takes out his phone and sends a text to Akashi.

**Meet me at the Akiyama Park now. We need to talk. And bring your brothers.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review to let me know you're still interested in reading in more chapters. Again first lemon I have ever written so hopefully it wasn't too cringey. And also check out my other stories. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go with another chapter. This chapter was actually difficult to write since I didn't want the Kuroko's decision to be in this chapter. So hopefully this is ok and I still got your attention.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**

When Kagami arrived at the park, he saw that the boys were already a deep breath, Kagami walks up to the.

"You called us here and you're the one late. What gives? " Aomine says, spotting Kagami.

"Enough Daiki, don't start a fight. Well,we have arrived Taiga. What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Akashi interjects.

"You're all insane morons. Are you happy with what you've done?" Kagami says, getting straight to the point.

"I take it Tetsuya told you what transpired yesterday. " Akashi guessed.

"Yeah he did. And he was very depressed about it. Not to mention confused. " Kagami replied.

"Kurokocchi still blames himself huh? We already told him it wasn't his fault."

"I didn't want Kuro-chin be sad."

"Be that as it may, we all guessed he would probably be a wreck at the suddenness of yesterday's event." Midorima interjects.

"If you knew something like this would happen, why go through with it?"

"Our patience had run out. We had been waiting for nine years to claim him as ours. Granted, we were a bit hasty in doing so." Akashi explains.

"But that's no excuse. You of all people should know how much he values family. He might just accept just so you won't leave him. "

"It's not like we're gonna abandon Tetsu. And we don't want his pity. We love him." Aomine growls out.

"Well what if he chooses to reject all of you. Can you honestly say that you'll stick with him? Even if you can't have him? Or if he finds someone else to date? "

"Of course we have no intention to abandon him should he reject us. However, that doesn't mean that we'll give up either. "Akashi replies, his voice determined.

Looking around, Kagami could see the determination in each of their faces. But Kagami still felt worried for Kuroko.

"So what? You're gonna pressure him until he caves like yesterday? "

"No, we won't force him like that again. We'll just make sure he falls for us." Akashi states.

After a moment, Kagami asks "Why don't any of you try to fall for someone besides him? I'm sure all of you are pretty popular. So why Kuroko? "

"Man Kagamicchi, this really feels like some sort of interrogation. But to answer, no one could ever replace him. Yes we're all pretty popular, but they don't hold a candle to Kurokocchi. " Kise states, his tone low and serious.

"As for your other question, we have no obligation to tell you. We told the person who needed to hear our reason. Any more questions?" Akashi interrupts.

Seeing that he wasn't going to be getting anymore answers and he didn't have anymore questions Kagami left with a final warning.

"If any of you hurt Kuroko in any way again, there will be hell to pay. I don't care if you are his kids, he's my best friend and I'll beat anyone that harms him. " with his warning sent, Kagami turns and leaves the park. _I won't let him get hurt again._

It was around 9 pm when the group made it back home. Midorima went to check on Kuroko while Murasakibara went to prepare a quick dinner for everyone. Everyone else sat in the living room in silence.

"Well that was awkward. Kagamicchi was like a different person." Kise sighs out.

" l noticed that Kagami always acts differently when Kuroko is troubled. So it stands to reason he would be protective of him." Midorima says walking to the living room. "Kuroko was asleep and I didn't want to wake him. I'll just check on him tomorrow."

"I don't like how Kaga-chin made it sound like we don't care for Kuro-chin. " Murasakibara adds while bringing in two trays of assorted rice balls.

"I actually agree with you. That asshole actually thought we'd leave Tetsu." Aomine growls out, taking a rice ball.

"Well it's an understandable concern Aomine. Kuroko values family very much and he would be highly upset if we left because he couldn't return our feelings." Midorima reasons.

"Regardless of what Taiga or Tetsuya thinks, we will not abandon him. Our feelings have not changed all this time." Akashi inputs.

"Yeah, it's actually amazing considering how we all realized our feelings at once." Kise comments, while also taking a rice ball.

"Yeah, that was pretty weird day for us." Aomine adds on to Kise's comment.

_**Flashback- 9 years ago **_

_It happened at the beginning of the day when Murasakibara said something that shocked everyone. The boys were all in the dining room waiting for Kuroko to finish in the bathroom. _

_"Aka-chin, something weird happened to me. I woke up and there was a white mess on my sheets. Do you know why? "_

_The boys just looked at him, unable to say anything. _

_"Dude do you not pay attention in class. Our grade had a lesson about that not too long ago." Aomine says in astonishment. _

_Sighing, Akashi explains, "Atsushi, that what you call a wet dream. It happens when you dream about doing certain things to the person you like."_

_"Murasakibaracchi, if you don't mind answering, umm who was it you were dreaming of? I've never seen any indication that there was a girl you liked at school." Kise questions, not really over his shock. _

_"That's cause it's not a girl that I like. I dreamt of Kuro-chin." Murasakibara answers as if that was obvious. _

_Again the boys were too shocked to say anything. Hearing the bathroom door open and close Midorima, the first to find his voice, quickly said "Murasakibara, we can finish this conversation later. I'm not trying to help you but you shouldn't let Kuroko know of this."_

_"What are you all whispering about? What's going on?" Kuroko asks from the doorway. _

_"Nothing. Tetsu why are you dressed like that?" Aomine cries out as he sees Kuroko without a shirt. _

_"I left my shirt in the laundry room. So please give me a moment and I'll take you all to school." Kuroko explains, before going into the laundry room. _

_Kuroko finds his shirt and everyone gets ready to leave. Grabbing his keys and making sure everyone had their lunches, they all head out. During the drive Kuroko speaks._

_"I will be running a bit late today so you all can eat without me. There is curry in the fridge for you all to eat. Please call if anything happens. "_

_After agreeing, the ten minute drive to the school was silent. Reaching the school, the boy say their goodbyes to Kuroko and each other before heading to class. However they were unable to concentrate, save for Murasakibara and Akashi, since they kept replaying the conversation from earlier that morning. _

_As class ends the group gathers their things and meet each other at the gate. The walk home was pretty quiet, except for Murasakibara complaining he was hungry and asking to stop at the convenience store to get more snacks. After reminding him that they promised to head straight home the walk was once again silent. _

_The boys put their things up and Midorima puts the curry on the stove to heat up before going to the dining room. Murasakibara grabbed several bags of chips and went into the dining room where everyone was sitting. _

_"So before we begin this conversation, I need all of you to answer my question honestly. Is there anyone else that has had this problem or thought about Kuroko in that way?" Akashi begins._

_Seeing that they weren't going to answer Akashi sighs. "Well I'll start. I like Tetsuya and I want him to be mine. And we already know that Atsushi wants him. Anyone else? "_

_They all look at one another before Kise speaks up. "I had a dream about Kurokocchi about two months ago. I didn't want to tell anyone since Kurokocchi is our guardian. "_

_"Me too. I like Tetsu and I didn't tell anyone because it's not normal." Aomine confesses. _

_They all looked at Midorima to say his thoughts." I may or may not have had similar thoughts regarding Kuroko." _

_"So to make a long story short, we each have had the same thoughts in regards to Tetsuya, however have kept quiet since he is in fact our guardian." Akashi _

_"Looks like it. Does that mean that you guys are my rivals for Kurokocchi? "Kise whines._

_" It doesn't matter if we're rivals or whatever. Tetsu is our guardian so it's not like he'd return our feelings. And even on a slim chance he did, he wouldn't want to pick between us." Aomine rationalizes._

_"So then, why make him? As long as I can have him, we can share. Unless you feel you have a better chance by yourself, then by all means you can try." Akashi infers. _

_The boys all think about it before giving a nod of confirmation. But Midorima still had doubts about it._

_"But you're forgetting, Kuroko still views us as his sons. Do you honestly think he could see us as potential lovers? Do you even think he's interested in males?"_

_"Well, he will have to stop seeing us as kids at some point right. As for his interests, I haven't found a way to know other than asking Taiga. But once that happens, it'll just be a matter of getting him to realize just how much we've grown." was Akashi's reply._

_After saying that, the group tries to come up with various ideas on how to prove to Kuroko that they have matured and when they would put their plan into action. Eventually the topic ended when Murasakibara complained about being hungry and they ate their food before going to bed. _

_**End Flashback **_

"Guess all we can do now is wait. This is going to be a long week. " Kise points out and everyone can't help but agree.

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been so long. Not only did I lose my notebook for my stories I had to start all over with my stories. So it took a minute to remember what I had. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke **

It was late in the morning when Kuroko got out bed. Since he was given a week off from work, he decided to think more on his answer and if it would be the right decision.

_This week has passed by far too quickly for my liking. I know I can't put it off any longer, those boys are so impatient_ he thinks with a sigh. It was a thought he had made a lot throughout the past week.

As the day progresses, Kuroko starts feeling more and more anxious about what was about to occur. He was stuck with the thought of how it what it would mean for all of them in the future

Hearing the front door open and the sound of them whispering about something, Kuroko waits for them in the living room. Once all of them were settled in, he begins.

"Okay, first of all are you all certain that this isn't just mixed up feelings that you feel for me?" He asked, getting straight to the point. At the sound of mixed up denial coming from the group, Kuroko holds up his hand to stop them. "Alright, just making sure. I've thought long and hard about my answer and I've decided that I'll give it a trial period. You all have three months to convince me of just how serious you are."

Kise runs up to give Kuroko a hug, while the others look like a weight has been lifted from them.

"Kurokocchi, thank you. Thank you so much for at least giving us a chance. Thank you for not flat out rejecting us. " Kise cries out, squishing the smaller.

"I'm not finished. There will be a few conditions before I fully agree. First of all, this cannot affect your schooling in any way. I will not be the reason for you not being able to focus. "

"Secondly, unless they already know of this situation, I don't want anyone else knowing about this situation."

"Third, while this trial is taking place, I want you to at least think about giving other people a chance. Since I'm not entirely convinced that you all actually have feelings for me as a lover. "

Before any of them could even think of denying, Kuroko holds out his hand once again. "I know what you want to say. As I said, just think about it, okay?"

As he was coming to the last if his list, Kuroko's face had a light red tint to it. "Lastly, I know that you all are young adults and that you'd want to be physical in this. However, I would ask that you limit having sex only on the weekends, and no more than three rounds. I would like to be able to work and I don't have as much stamina as you guys to begin with. Anything else is fine."

"If you can agree to these terms then I will agree to giving you a chance" Kuroko said, leaving no room for debate.

"Your terms seem easy enough to follow. I any of you have anything you questions to the terms?"Akashi agreed while asking the others.

"I'm so happy I'd agree to anything." Kise says, still hugging Kuroko.

"As long as Kuro-chin is willing, I'll agree.

"I'll agree since we are the ones being unreasonable. And the terms are pretty simple. "

"Wow, Mido-chin isn't being a tsundere right now. He must be really happy."

"Shut up!" was the response Midorima gave.

"I do. Tetsu, does that mean we can only have sex on the weekends?" At Kuroko's nod, Aomine asks. " So little stuff like kissing is fine any other time?

"As long as it's not in public, I don't see why not." was Kuroko's response.

"Okay, I can agree to that." Walking up to pull Kuroko out of Kise's grip, Aomine then asks " So how about we seal the deal with a kiss?"

Not giving him a chance to reply, Aomine leans down and presses their lips together in a deep kiss. After a minute, he breaks the kiss off.

"No fair. I want to kiss too" whines Kise while reaching towards Kuroko.

"Since it's the weekend tomorrow, that means we can do it now right?" Aomine asks while wrapping his arm around the smaller's waist and ignoring Kise.

"No, not tonight." Kuroko states after catching his breath "I told Himuro-kun that I'd come in tonight and I won't be back until late. And I have to get ready now so can you let go Aomine-kun?" He asked the taller, to which he complied.

"Oh, and tomorrow, me and Kagami-kun are meeting ro play some basketball. You all are welcome to come." Kuroko says suddenly remembering his plans for the next day. Everyone agreed to go play since it had been awhile since they all played together.

"I also have some questions for you all but that will have to wait. I'll see you all tomorrow. Good night." Kuroko says before quickly leaving for work. _This is going to be a long three months. _

At work Kuroko was having trouble staying focused as he was second-guessing himself on his decision. During his break, he hears someone speak to him.

"Kuroko-san is something wrong? Are you still feeling sick?" a voice asked as he sighed once again.

"Ah Himuro-kun, hello. I'm fine. Just a little tired is all. Sorry again for having to call off all." the smaller apologizes.

"No worries. It's not like this place is super busy and you need a little time to yourself. Especially with those kids of yours." Himuro states jokingly.

"Yeah, they are a handful but I love them anyway. " Kuroko says with a small smile.

"Speaking of your kids, I heard from Taiga that the two youngest had a birthday. So that means that now all of them all full-fledged adults in college. Maybe you should start letting them be so it's easier for them to become independent. Y'know focus on yourself for a change."

"What do you mean?" Kuroko questions.

"I know it's none of my business but from what I've seen, you coddle them a lot. You worked two jobs to make sure they had everything they needed. I also recall you saying that you wouldn't even think of dating until they didn't need you anymore because it would take time away from them." Himuro explains.

"Yeah, but what good parent wouldn't make sure their children had everything they needed and make time for them?" the blue haired adult asks while thinking of his current situation.

"True, but all parents eventually watch their child be able to live on their own. All I'm saying is try to make yourself happy. " Deciding to change topics Himuro suddenly says, "By the way Taiga said you were meeting up for basketball tomorrow and invited me. I hope you don't mind. "

Letting the topic drop, Kuroko responds "Of course not Himuro-kun. The boys are also coming so now we'll have an even number." Checking the time he then says "Well my break is over. I'll head out now. And thank you for your advice. I'll think on it."

At around midnight, Kuroko's shift ends and he bids Himuro goodbye. Reaching home he goes directly to his room and falls asleep, wondering what tomorrow will be.

**Hope you enjoyed it and please review and tell me what I can do to improve. **


	6. Chapter 6

**It has been sooo long since I've updated this story. I get ahead when writing and end up writing parts for a potential future chapter. But I finally managed to complete this. Hope you enjoy. **

As Saturday morning approached, Kuroko woke up to the smell of bacon. Going to the kitchen he sees that everyone, including Aomine and Kise, were all awake and eating breakfast. Murasakibara was still making breakfast.

"Good morning " Kuroko greets them as he pulls up a seat in front of Akashi. They all responded as Murasakibara was flipping pancakes while checking the bacon.

"So Tetsu, what time are you meeting up with Bakagami?" Aomine asks.

"We promised to meet at 2 o'clock. But knowing him, he may have shown up earlier than that." Kuroko answers.

"Alright, I should be able to make it then. I forgot I had told Satsuki I'd help her with her errands today." Aomine said, sounding sheepish.

"That's fine. Tell Momoi-san I said hello." Kuroko says.

"Alright, I'll tell her. Later." Aomine says as he heads to the door. Then,as if suddenly remembering something, he turns to Kuroko.

"Forgot something. " Before Kuroko could ask what it was, Aomine swoops down and places a quick kiss on his lips. "Now I'm heading off."

Kuroko was too stunned to say or do anything except watch him leave.

"Well then, does anyone else have anything planned?"

"I do. They have a limited edition cake on sale and I have to get it before time expires. But I should be back before 2 since I preordered mine. I should be going now, bye Kuro-chin. " And like Aomine, Murasakibara also plants a kiss on Kuroko's lips before leaving.

Everyone else gave a collective no, so Kuroko then asks, " Then maybe you guys can answer some questions that I have."

"First off, have any of you told anyone of your, umm feelings towards me?"

"No. My friends all know that I like someone but they think it's someone at the agency." Kise states. "They seem to be under the impression I've fallen for a married woman, since I told them I can't just confess to them."

"As for me, a friend of mine also knows I have feelings towards someone, but not to you. His name is Takao. I'm sure you've met him." Midorima says and Kuroko nods.

"Well I wouldn't exactly call him a friend, but there is someone who may have an idea. I tried to see if I could get rid of these feelings to you by dating him, but that sort of backfired. You've met him before, his name us Mayuzumi Chihiro." Akashi states, looking at the two surprised face, and a face that had slightly wide eyes but a neutral expression.

"I remember him. We had a lot in common, and he seemed polite. So why do you think he has an idea that you like me?" Kuroko questions.

"As you said, you two were very similar to each other and he's very observant. He noticed what I was trying to do and told me to 'Stop being so damn pathetic and just confess to who you really like. Don't use me as a replacement. ' So I do think he knows, however I am unsure as he's never given any indication. " Akashi explains, as he remembers what happened.

"Wow. I kinda forgot how scary he could be when he gets angry, since his face is so blank." Kise says as he shudders.

"Okay, next question. What are you guys going to do when the three months are over and you don't convince me?" Kuroko asks.

"While I'm positive that we will, if we don't manage to convince youI don't know about the others but I plan to continue pursuing you. I don't plan on giving up." Akashi says.

"Me too. I'll prove to Kurokocchi just how serious I am. Even if it takes a lifetime." Kise says, agreeing with Akashi.

"It's not like I want to but I will as well. Like them, I don't plan to give up." Midorima states, also agreeing.

Not being able to say anything, Kuroko just shakes his head. "While I still have a few more questions, I'll wait until Aomine-kun and Murasakibara-kun come back. For now, how about we relax until the meeting time?"

At Kise's suggestion, the group decide to watch videos of Kuroko playing basketball in high school. They were always impressed by how skilled he was at passing and found it funny that he was barely average at everything else.

Time passed by quickly and soon it was one o'clock. The group decided to head to the park early and upon arriving they saw that both Kagami and Himuro were already there and playing against each other. Himuro was the first to notice them.

"Hey guys, good to see you all. We just got here not too long ago. Seems to be two missing though."

"Hello Himuro-kun. The other two had a few errands to run but they should be here shortly." Kuroko explains.

"Forget about those two. Let's start already. " Kagami says, ready to start the match.

The first match began with Midorima, Akashi and Himuro versus Kuroko, Kagami, and Kise. They agreed that the first team to 25 points win. The match lasted over thirty minutes and it was Akashi's team that won with only a two point lead. Around 2:15 Murasakibara arrived and at about 2:30 Aomine arrived with Momoi in tow.

"Hi everyone, nice to see you all. How've you been?" The pink haired girl says while walking to stand next to Kuroko

"She said she wanted to join and she basically followed me. " Aomine explains.

"But Dai-chan, I get to see you and Tetsu-kun play basketball. How can I not come to watch? " Momoi pouts.

"Nice to see you too, Momoi-san. It's not a problem. You can referee for us, but we're taking a break now." Kuroko says, patting her head.

Kuroko noticed that Himuro and Murasakibara were discussing something during the break but left it alone. After fifteen minutes, they started a new match. This time it was Kuroko, Aomine, Akashi and Kise versus Kagami, Murasakibara, Himuro, and Midorima.

The game started with Murasakibara and Aomine lined up at the middle, with Momoi preparing to throw the ball up. As both players jumped, Murasakibara caught the ball first and passed it to Midorima, who immediately shot it to the hoop.

Resetting, Kuroko passed the ball to Aomine, who was immediately guarded by Kagami. Quickly passing to Akashi, he performed an ankle breaker against Midorima and then passed to Kise as he saw Murasakibara approaching. Being left alone Kise was able to perform a dunk in the net, scoring a point. This went on for over forty-five minutes until Akashi managed to land the last point, making them reach 25 first. They played several more rounds before it was time to leave.

"Alright, I'm done for today. I need to get ready to open in a bit. Thanks again for inviting me. Let's do this again sometime." Himuro states as he grabs his bag and leaves.

"Man that was great. It was awesome to be able to play again. Maybe we should invite some guys from Seirin next time." Kagami suggests and Kuroko agrees.

"You must be getting old, Bakagami. You were so slow today." Aomine taunts.

"Oh yeah? How bout we go one on one and we can see how old I am when I mop the floor with you." Kagami says getting the ball.

Before the two could begin their match, Kuroko intervenes. "Okay children that's enough. Kagami-kun its late and you should be heading home soon."

Looking at his watch, Kagami finally noticed how late it was. "Wow it is late. I should get going. I'll take Momoi home so you guys can head home." Turning to Aomine he says "Next week we have our match. Be ready next time. "

The group watches as the two leave the park.

"Well I guess we should be heading back. I still need to fix dinner." Kuroko says, and they too leave.

**Yes, I know not a lot happened but it was hard coming up with this chapter. But there will be more to happen in the next one. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter is up. Hope you enjoy and look forward to my other stories. **

As the group made it home, Kuroko went straight to the kitchen.

"What's Kuro-chin making? "Murasakibara asks, following Kuroko into the kitchen.

"I figured I'd make a pork cutlet bowl with some miso soup." Kuroko replies looking for the seasonings he would need.

"Do you want some help?" The taller offers, and Kuroko else went to the living room to wait for the food

"Man, that was great. Can't wait till next week." Aomine starts and the rest of the group start making plans for next week.

In the kitchen, Tetsuya asks if Murasakibara would cut the tofu, scallions and pork for him. Agreeing, the taller of the two goes to get the ingredients.

After a moment of silence Kuroko then asked, "So Murasakibara-kun, there was something I wanted to ask you. What would you do if you couldn't convince me of your feelings?"

"Hmmm. I hadn't thought about that but I guess I'll keep trying to convince Kuro-chin. I can be just as stubborn as Kuro-chin after all. " the taller responds.

Shaking his head but giving a small smile, Kuroko says, "You all are more alike than any of you will admit. And I'm not that bad."

Giving him a disbelieving look, Murasakibara tells Kuroko that he's done cutting the ingredients and asks what else he needs help with.

"Can you get the rice from the pantry? " Kuroko asks and the taller goes to get the rice. Upon returning, Kuroko asks him the next question.

"Murasakibara-kun, have you to-," he begins but is interrupted by Aomine.

"Tetsu, we were wondering if you'd be free next Saturday."

"As far as I know, I'm free. However, now that you're here, I have something I wanted to ask you as well. Have either of you actually told anyone of your feelings to me?

"Well, I told Satsuki about it. She sort of nagged me until I told her. Thankfully she took the news better than expected."

"Okay, what about Murasakibara-kun?

"I probably shouldn't tell Kuro-chin, you're gonna get upset." At this Kuroko gives Murasakibara a stern look. "Alright, I'll tell Kuro-chin. Muro-chin knows.

"Wait, Muro… Do you mean, you told Tetsu's boss? Please tell me you didn't.

"I didn't try to. I was asking Muro-chin for advice when it slipped out. Is Kuro-chin alright?" Murasakibara explains.

"I...I'm fine. Murasakibara-kun, I can handle the rest. Can you give me a moment to think?" Kuroko asks as he shoos the two out of the kitchen.

_**Kuroko's pov**_

_Out of all people, he actually told Himuro-kun. I would have guessed he would have told one of his friends or at least someone I didn't know. _

Putting the tofu and scallions in the broth, I take the cut pork out of the fryer and set it aside. Then I checked the rice. _Well the food is just about finished. _Setting the table, I call the boys to eat.

Still somewhat curious about the situation, I ask Murasakibara "So when exactly did you tell him? I knew you liked being around him but I didn't think you two were that close." I noticed that only Kise and Midorima looked confused as to what I was talking about. _Did Akashi-kun already know?_

"I asked Muro-chin how to be more mature for Kuro-chin. When he asked why, I told him it was because I really liked Kuro-chin. I think I was fourteen at the time."

"Wait so Himurochii knows? Wow. Was not expecting that. '' Kise said, astonished at the thought.

"Yeah, I was shocked at hearing that too. Although, you didn't look shocked at all Akashi. So you knew?" Aomine questioned.

"Of course. He had told me the day he let it slip. I asked Tatsuya to ignore it and not to tell Tetsuya. " the red head explained.

Sighing I say,"Not much I can do about it now. This is my last question. I'm sure you all realize that even if I agree to keep this relationship going after the three months, it would have to stay a secret. No one but the people who already know can learn of this. Why would you put yourself in that type of situation?"

"That's simple to answer. We just want to be with you, and only you. There's no other reason." Kise says,his tone serious and the others nod their heads in agreement.

"I can see there's nothing that can convince you otherwise. Thank you all for answering honestly. " I said before eating again.

"Tetsuya, I have a question for you as well. Taiga was kind enough to tell us of your past relationships. Would you tell us more in detail?" Akashi questions.

Shrugging, I begin to explain. "Well the very first person I dated was named Ogiwara Shigehiro. He helped me realize that I was into guys in the first place. But he had to move, so we broke it off. We still text each other though."

"And you guys already know about what happened with me and Kagami-kun. It was during our second year in high school when he asked if we could date. I agreed but it had barely been a week before we had broken up. "

Noticing that I wasn't going to say anything else, Akashi asks "So what about the last guy."

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel comfortable telling you. It's not anything he did but the situation was a bit...painful. So can we please let the subject drop?" I plead.

Letting the topic drop, the rest of the meal was spent talking about their classes and basketball. After clearing the table and doing the dishes, I begin walking to my room only to be stopped by Kise.

"I hope you haven't forgotten it's the weekend Kurokocchi. Meaning we get to have you tonight. " he says as he pushes me past my room and towards the guest room.

"But it's late and I need a shower. Can't we just call it a night?" I plead, trying to get out of what I knew was coming.

"Ahh Kurokocchi don't be like that. We even have something planned for you that would make you feel really good." Kise says still pushing me. Entering, I see that everyone was inside waiting on us.

"I got him. Now we can begin." Kise says before turning around and giving me a kiss. "Yay, I finally got to kiss Kurokocchi. All that's left is Midorimacchi. Are you gonna do it before we start?

Midorima starts stuttering out incomprehensibly before he stops with a blush. Walking up to me he grabs my shoulders and leans in for a kiss.

"Now that the love fest is over can we start the action. "I hear Aomine complain as he starts taking his shirt off.

_This is going to be a long night. I hope they remember the limit I set _was my thought as I stared at them surrounding me once again.

**That's all. Please review and let me know what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8

**It has been so long since I have updated this story. I can tell you now, not a lot happens in this chapter. I've been having a hard time progressing this story to where I want. But still, hope you enjoy. **

Waking up, the clock showed it was eight in the morning. Kuroko saw that Aomine, Midorima and Murasakibara were in bed with him still asleep. Stretching, he realizes that he could still move. Silently, he crawls over the sleeping Aomine and heads downstairs to the kitchen. Walking in, he sees Akashi drinking a cup of tea.

"Good morning Akashi-kun." Kuroko greets.

"Morning Tetsuya. How are you feeling?" Akashi responds, setting his drink down.

"Fine enough to move. So what are you doing up so early?" Kuroko asks, while pouring himself a glass of milk.

"Just woke up not too long before you actually. Ryouta left though, saying he got called in for an emergency shoot. What about you?"

"You know I'm usually up by now to prepare breakfast. I have a few errands to do today, so I'll be late coming home. So you guys can have dinner without me." He tells the redhead.

"I see. Would you like me to accompany you?" He asked, having a hunch on what the teal haired man was going to do.

"No, it's fine. It'll be easier for me to do it alone. But thank you though."

Look at the older man, Akashi asks "So are you gonna talk with Momoi and Tatsuya about this relationship?"

"Those are some of my errands, yes. I have a few questions I would like to ask them. But I'll wait until later in the day. "

"Hmm. Well then I can make something quick while you take a shower." Akashi says while pushing Kuroko towards the bathroom.

"Wait Akashi-kun, I can make breakfast myself. You don't hav-" Kuroko begins, but is cut off by Akashi.

"It's fine Tetsuya, I got it. Let me do something nice for you." Akashi says, still pushing him out the kitchen.

Sighing because he knows he's not going to win the argument, Kuroko silently makes his way to his room to get a change of clothes. Going to the bathroom, he takes himself a quick shower. Going back to the kitchen, Kuroko sees Akashi fixing a plate.

"Figured you wouldn't want a lot, so I kept it light. Enjoy." He says as he gestures to the plate. On it were boiled eggs, sausage and hashbrowns.

"Thank you Akashi-kun. Do you or any of the others have any plans today?"

"Not really. Apparently the only person that had something to do was Ryouta. So unless something comes up for them, they have nothing planned."

"I see." Kuroko says, before finishing his food. After eating, he washes his dish and then grabs his jacket.

"Oh Tetsuya, before you go, I have something for you. " As Kuroko turns around, Akashi gives him a quick kiss and then smirks. "See you when you get back Tetsuya."

Nodding his head ok, Kuroko leaves to begin his errands. The first place he went was to the daycare he worked at part-time. Walking to the door, he spots Riko opening the door. When he walks up to her, he speaks her name. Startled by the sudden noise, she jumps and quickly turns around.

"Kuroko seriously. Sheesh you'd think I'd be used to this by now. Anyway what's up? You're not supposed to be here until Tuesday."

"Hello Riko. I know but I actually wanted to ask if you could call some of the guys from Seiren. Me and Kagami-kun were talking about doing some matches with them."

"Ooh that sounds fun, I'll let them know. Hopefully they're not out of shape yet. When did you want to do it?

"Maybe in two weeks. Kagami-kun said that's when his next day off is.

"Alright that seems doable. I bet they'll be excited to play again. Anything else?" Riko asked.

"Not really. Just wanted to take a walk and I had a few errands to run." Was Kuroko's response.

"Okay but don't push yourself. You're still recovering." Riko said, patting Kuroko's back. He just nodded, not wanting to let her know the real reason for his absence. They spent a few minutes finalizing their plan before Kuroko left. He wanted to leave before the kids noticed he was there, otherwise it'd be harder to leave.

Looking at his watch, he sees that it's now around 11 o'clock. _Maybe I'll go to Himuro-kun first. He should just be getting to the bar to prepare for opening. _With that thought Kuroko starts his walk to his workplace.

**Yeah, sorry it's so short. But I'll make the next one longer. Review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
